implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvik Ribabov (History of Margovya)
) |death_place = Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky, Margovya |spouse = None |religion = Roman Catholic |profession = Actor, Comedian, Model}} Marvik Nikolayevich Ribabov (18 January 1943 - 18 August 1972) was a Margovyan actor, comedian and model. He rose to fame during the 1960's, starring in the hit TV series The Roaring Twenties, alongside , and . Ribabov was also better known as the on-screen partner of , which was dubbed the greatest on-screen relationship in Margovyan History. Ribabov's career soared higher as he became part of the hit TV series in 1969, where he played the role of Capt. Mikhail Kurotovsky, the very first Interceptor of the series, and starred in the film version of the Roaring Twenties in 1971. However, Ribabov died in a traffic collision in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky on August 18, 1972 at the age of 29. He was posthumously awarded the Margovyan National Artist Award in 1974, was included in the Actors' Hall of Fame in 1975, and is considered the greatest Margovyan actor to date. Biography Birth and Early Life Marvik Ribabov was born in Polpovich, del Quiev del Sur on January 18, 1948 to farmer Nikolai Ribabov (June 8, 1912 - September 22, 1993) and schoolteacher Emilya Oriondovich-Ribabova (born April 19, 1923). Marvik has four younger brothers, Andrey (born May 15, 1946), Oleg (born August 17, 1950), Kiril (July 24, 1953 - February 1, 1992) and Pyotr (born January 10, 1959). Ribabov finished his secondary education in Del Quiev del Sur State University in 1962, after which he refused to enter college and focused more on his acting career. Acting Career Early Career (1947-1963) Ribabov was first discovered in early 1947 when he was paid to star in a Coca-Cola commercial at age four. Ribabov was very amused by what actors do in these kind of projects, that he wanted to be an actor in the future. He starred in more commercials from 1947 to 1954, and got his first acting break as the young Guillermo Salud in the 1952 Mexican-Margovyan collaboration film Judas Went to Heaven at the age of 9, after which he starred in more movies in the 1950's, starring either as a young character or a younger version of one of the main characters. In 1959, he tried for the role of Kiril Granadanov on the movie Underground on Wheels, but eventually lost to future television co-star . Nevertheless, he starred in a historical sitcom The Roaring Twenties alongside , and from 1962 to 1968, while doing side projects during the show's run. From 1960, Ribabov starred in more movies, and he was later called a "rising star" because of his above average performances in films. On 1961, at the age of eighteen, Ribabov was finally cast in Underground on Wheels II as Lavrenty Granadanov, who resorted to illegitimate racing to avenge his brother Kiril's (whose role was given to in 1960) death. This gave the film a big boost by its release in 1962 due to what were percieved by critics as an amazing performance by Ribabov. Because of that, Ribabov was never replaced again, as he carried on the role in the succeeding Underground on Wheels movies. Adult Film Career Beginnings (1963-1965) On 1963, Ribabov was cast in the film Breakfast in Bed, his first adult film role, at the age of twenty, opposite . His success in the film led him to more pornographic film roles, such as Kid on the Loose (1963), On the Wings of My Balls (1964), I Like Your Sh*t (1964), and Love is Made, Not Felt (1965), and later on, he was known for his extraordinarily large "vegetables", and was eventually partnered to the late independent film star , who was known for her large "hole" in the 1965 adult film Shoot that Ball, which was considered the greatest adult film of the 1960's. On late-1965, Ribabov landed on another role in the action-romance film The Wild West, alongside then-upcoming actress (later Elemat). Judging by their make out scenes, and action scenes in the film, such as when Ribabov carried Petrova in his arms whilst jumping from train to train, and when he hid Petrova among the pedals of his car while escaping from the antagonists, film critics concluded that the Ribabov-Petrova on-screen relationship will sell better on later films. On-screen Affairs with Svetlana Petrova (1965-1969) Just as critics predicted, the on-screen affair of Ribabov and Petrova was critically acclaimed in later films, such as In My Dreams (1965), Mr. Batalyanov, I Presume (1966), Vlad's Testimony (1966), I'm Yours Forever and Always (1967), You Complete Me (1968), and Come Back and Let Love Happen (1969), and they were considered the greatest love team in Margovyan film history. Aside from roles opposite Svetlana Petrova, Ribabov starred in several more adult film roles, which include One More Try (1966), Good Thing It Wasn't My Ex (1967), Sixty-Nine Trips to Paradise (1968), Cucumber and Cabbage (1969), and Lie Still, You're Rocking the Bed (1969). His performance in this movie roles earned him more recognition, awards, and another acting opportunity that will rise him further to stardom. ''The Inteceptors'' and Later Career (1969-1972) In 1969, at the age of twenty-six, Ribabov took the role of , the first "Interceptor" in the hit TV police sitcom , which would later prove as his biggest break as an actor. His outstanding performance in the show as the leader of an operations unit called the Task Force Interceptors in the Arbatskaya City Police Department earned him the Prime-time Emmy Award for "Best Actor" in 1970, 1971, 1972, and, posthumously, in 1973 and 1974. On 1970, he was formally dubbed as "The Ultimate Rising Star of Margovya" as he takes on more film roles, including Sixty-Nine Ways to Achieve a Good Erection (1970), Seventeen at Seventy (1970), Honey, May I? (1970) and Love You Like a Private Part (1971). On 1971, he reprised his role as Timofey Manlaev in The Roaring Twenties: The Movie, the film released following the eponymous series' finale in 1968. This film role earned him the 44th Academy Awards for Best Actor in 1972. During his final year, Ribabov took on his last batch of film roles, which proved to be one of his best film roles in his entire acting career. Some of it include Sorry, Wrong Number (1971), Hang Under (1972) and Six Times the Fun (1972). Personal Life Ribabov, being an actor and all, became the breadwinner of his family, as his mother got fired from her job as a schoolteacher in 1961, and his father retired from farming in 1964. Marvik also took over his family's farming business in 1965, and started another family business on car manufacturing, the Ribabov Motors, Inc., which remains active to this day. Though known for taking numerous women to bed, Ribabov only had Svetlana Petrova as an official girlfriend, starting as a simple on-screen partner in the mid-1960's, until they became an off-screen couple in 1967. As an official couple, Ribabov and Petrova, according to film critics, performed better in their films after 1967. On November 21, 1971, after four years of relationship, Ribabov reportedly proposed to Petrova in a famous cafeteria in Oriondovich, Pontival, and they became engaged, their wedding supposedly set on August 6, 1972. However, on August 5, the day before, Ribabov and Petrova called off the wedding, with numerous rumors about the cause of their break-up spreading across the country, including the idea that there was a third party between their relationship, who were rumored to have been either of , , or . On August 14, four days shy of his death, Ribabov answered all controversies brought about his break-up with Petrova, up to and including the rumor that he is suffering from extreme depression, to which he replied in the negative. Petrova, on the other hand, refused to say anything about the break-up, as she didn't want to make things more complicated. Death On August 18, 1972 at exactly 11:43 PM, MST (Margovyan Standard Time), police officers on duty in downtown Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky heard an explosion somewhere between 6th and 7th Avenue. As they arrive at the scene, they saw a large fuel tanker and a Yakovich M57 sports car, both being consumed by flames. After a few minutes, firemen arrived at the scene and extinguished the fire. The cops searched in both vehicles for victims, and they were surprised at what they found in the M57: "a man that looked exactly like Marvik Ribabov". The body is still untouched by flames, but the face is covered with blood, making the victim unrecognizable to the cops. The cops then searched the man's wallet for any identification document (e.g., driver's license, passport) and found out that it really was Ribabov. Police officers and several passers-by rushed Ribabov to Dostalinsky State Hospital, but he was declared dead on arrival. He was twenty-nine years old. Later that day, most of the actors who are close friends of Ribabov came rushing to DSH to confirm if Ribabov has really passed, and after finding out it was true, Yulian Markovsky, one of Ribabov's closest friends, made a formal announcement on national television on the morning of August 19, 1972, through the morning show Mornings with MNBN: "I regret to inform everyone that Mr. Marvik Ribabov has just passed away last night, 18th of August, 1972, at exactly 11:43 PM, from traffic collision at a young age of twenty-nine. To his family, friends and fans, may you all have strength to get over his loss". Ribabov's wake was held in front of his house, at Polpovich, del Quiev del Sur. The wake was held for about two weeks to give all celebrities nationwide (and some artists outside the country) to pay their respects to the former actor. A final mass for Ribabov was held on September 5, 1972 by then-Ikulsk Archbishop Baldomero Cortes, OP, and his remains were buried in Cemeterio del Celebridad in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky on September 6, 1972. Aftermath On August 20, 1972, before the public wake was started, an autopsy of Ribabov's body was conducted by the investigators, with consent of the actor's family. During the autopsy, an estimated 32.20% of alcohol content was recorded in Ribabov's one-liter blood sample, hinting that he might have taken at least twenty glasses of vodka (assuming each glass contains 330 mL of beverage, and that vodka has an alcohol content of 40%) before driving that night. After Ribabov's funeral was held in September 6, both the police and the media started investigating on the circumstances leading to the untimely demise of the actor. According to an undisclosed source, Ribabov was last seen in the famous Rock-a-beer Baby bar in Remontadov, Viktoriyovskaya in the evening of August 18, 1972 with The Interceptors co-stars , , and after he was done with the filming of what would turn out to be his final film, Came for You. At first Ribabov was at his normal state, as quoted by a witness, "just talking to his friends probably about the film or The Interceptors", but just about a couple of minutes later, Ribabov started having an emotional breakdown whilst drinking a massive amount of vodka, and yelling at his friends and at the bar's workers. About 11:05 PM, Ribabov had reportedly left the bar, took his car and drove as fast as he can. About 11:41 PM, thirty-six minutes after he left Remontadov, Ribabov's Yakovich M57 was seen along Poliotovsky Street near 10th Avenue in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky, going at about 241 kph, three times the speed limit in the area, which is 85 kph. However, according to the witnesses, they didn't recognize the car as Ribabov's by that time; they only found out right after the police investigated his identity. Posthumous projects and legacy Ribabov had four more finished but unreleased movies by the time he died in 1972. His last three movie participations, Gavril in the House, Years Back and Came For You, was released in 1973 and 1974, with one more film unreleased, the Underground on Wheels VII, which was held back since it finished production in 1971. Since Ribabov was slated to come back for an eighth movie after its supposed release on January 1973, the producers of the movie had to make some changes to seem like this was going to be the very last Underground on Wheels movie. Production finished in mid-1973, but the producers waited until all unreleased movies by Ribabov had been released. It was then finally released in theaters on January 18, 1975, Ribabov's 32nd birth anniversary, where it garnered a box office income of m783 million, making it the biggest box office success of the 1970's. Awards and Recognition Filmography Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya)